


Warm Side of the pillow

by Vander38



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vander38/pseuds/Vander38
Summary: Sometimes you just need to flip the pillow to sleep better.





	Warm Side of the pillow

It’s a very good book.

Combined with the softness of the sofa under me, the gentle warmth of the room and the noise of the rain held at bay by the windows make the scene nearly perfect.

A soft sigh from near my lap and I drop a hand to stroke the soft hair.

Marian wriggles slightly and makes a happy noise.

Now it’s perfect.

I chuckle then return to my book, it’s getting really good.

Then a frustrated noise and a kneading at my thigh.

“Hawke you awake now?”

I ask quietly.

“You know when the pillow is warm so you have to flip it to get to the cold side?”

Her voice is fuzzy, coming from that half sleeping place.

“Well I can roll over but I doubt my backside would be any cooler.”

I offer mildly.

“You have a hot backside.”

Her voice is still sleepy.

I giggle and there is a moment as she lifts her head and opens a bleary eye.

“Was I asleep on you Merrill?”

She asks in a confused way.

“Oh yes but I don’t mind, you’re quite comfortable when you aren’t drooling.”

I say, paying more attention to my book. 

It’s a new draft being co-authored by Varric and Isabela. It’s really good, so many people get shivved! Which reminds me I need to find out what shivving is.

“Sorry.”

She mutters softly.

“I really don’t mind, honest I have a book and tea so there’s no trouble.”

I say mildly, hoping she understands and relaxes, she needs the rest.

“Don’t worry, I will wake you before tonight.”

I add, knowing she is worried about being ready for whatever thing Isabela needs her for tonight.

“Yeah tonight.”

She murmurs as she settles down again on my thigh.

“Sure you don’t want to come?”

She asks in a sleepy way.

“Yep.”

I say brightly. I mean it’s raining and cold outside, inside I have a sofa and tea and a good book.

It’s really a no brain decision.

There is no answer, just the soft rhythmic breath as she returns to sleep.

I smile down at her and pull the blanket further over her.

Even so as the sun sets Marian awakens and gets ready for her work.

I tie a scarf around her neck then tiptoe up to kiss her cheek.

“Stay safe tonight.”

I say. I mean what else can I say? I worry about her night time activities.

“I will.”

She holds me tightly in a hug that lasts a long comfortable moment.

“Come back soon.”

I implore into her ear.

“I will.”

Near dawn I lie in the wide bed alone, somewhere between waking and sleeping. There had been a noise that echoed through the building, I am not worried though as Buttons, who lies next to me is relaxed and still nearly asleep.

There is a soft padding through the house, the metal clink of dropped equipment and the rustle of clothes falling.

The door opens slowly.

“You asleep Merrill?”

Hawke’s voice is little more than a whisper but I am fully awake now, though I feign sleep.

I am not sure why, I want to see her, hold her.

She softly pads over to me and crouches low.

“Sleep well my love.”

She presses her lips to my cheek and then turns to leave.

The bed feels suddenly colder.

I wait a moment then get up and go to the drawing room.

She is lying on the sofa, I join her and cling to her.

“I thought you were asleep.”

There is a hint of amusement in her voice.

“Pillow was too cold so I came to the warm side.”

I reply, wrapping my arms around her and nuzzle against her neck.

“You like the warm side of the pillow?”

She pulls a blanket over us both.

“When with you.”

I murmur, feeling drowsy.

“Sleep well Merrill.”

I kiss her cheek.

“Ar lath ma, vhenan.”


End file.
